Waiting for You to Come Back to Me
by Angewomon2000
Summary: A sad story following the events of the end of the fifth and final story of the first Digimon Hearts Saga and leaves a door open for the sequel (MAJOR spoilers ahead, and AU).


Waiting for You to Come Back to Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Zero Two, but I do own all my original characters from the Digimon Hearts Saga.  
  
Author's Note: This is a drama/angst story that takes place after the Door to the Light had been locked and Risuke and her friends were trapped in the world that disappeared from the real world, where Rikku and her friends lived, which ended the first Digimon Hearts Saga. This is the parents' and kids' point of view. Better get some tissues out for this story will have touching moments of sadness.  
  
Summary: After returning home to Odaiba from the world they were in and turning back into the teenager state (the ages when they left the real world to help the other worlds), Rikku and her friends, Davis, Ken, Kiayone, Kairi, and Ginny start to feel sad and upset about leaving behind their children, Risuke, Kia, Deanna, Matt, Claris, and Jennie in the world. Meanwhile, Risuke and her friends also feel the sadness of possibly never seeing their parents ever again in their lives...  
  
Waiting for You to Come Back to Me  
  
~~~~(Rikku and her friends' point of view)  
  
Several days had passed since Rikku Mikima and her friends came back to start their lives over from when they were taken into the unknown worlds. But the memory was still fresh in their heads....  
  
" Mama, Daddy, I'll find a way back to you, somehow! I promise! I'll come back to you!"  
  
The young girl's voice and image still played in Rikku's head. The voice and image was that of her twelve year old daughter, Risuke Motomiya. Ever since they came back, Rikku always heard that voice in her head. It was painful to say goodbye to her, since she was revived only to go back home and possibly never seeing her ever again. Now Rikku was a teenager again, where she could try again and start her life again from where it left off, along with her friends, Davis, Ken, Kiayone, Kairi, and Ginny, but she refused to let go of the memory of Risuke.  
  
'I wish I could get you back, Risuke. Your father and me loved you more than even the holiday of Christmas could ever bring. You were our pride, our happiness, our...life. Without you, we would have still been dead because of the Heartless. But now, we're teenagers again in the real world. and forced to say goodbye...maybe forever...' Rikku thought, then she started to cry.  
  
" Rikku, you okay?"  
  
Rikku turned around to find thirteen year old Kairi Kuehnemund behind her. Kairi was also going through the painful state of saying goodbye to her fifteen year old daughter, Claris. Rikku sniffled and shook her head.  
  
" No, I'm not okay, I still miss her..." she said, tears coming from her eyes. Kairi came, sat down, and put her hand on Rikku's shoulder, trying to stop her tears.  
  
" I know, I miss Claris too... Everyone's gathering tonight to look at the stars. Maybe Risuke and the others might see us through the fragments of light. Do you want to come?" Kairi asked, hoping to cheer up Rikku.  
  
" Sure...besides, I think Davis is going through this very hard. Besides, Ken, Kiayone, and Ginny need my support too. They lost someone very important to them."  
  
" Yeah, I wonder..... how Risuke and the others are doing...."  
  
~~~(Risuke and her friends' point of view)  
  
" So, Risuke, now what do we do?" asked fourteen year old Kia Ichijouji. Risuke and her friends were together, but lost in a unknown world.  
  
" I don't know, Kia. All I know is that I miss Mama and Daddy..." Risuke said.  
  
The others stared. Everyone wasn't eating right or sleeping right ever since they saw their own parents leave them. The memory was still tender.  
  
" Risuke..." started fourteen year old Matt Knights before Kia stopped him and shook her head.  
  
" She needs time to heal. All of us do...since our parents also went with her parents." Kia explained, the memory of her mother and father still fresh in her mind.  
  
It was starting to get dark. Stars were popping into sights. Risuke stared at them.  
  
" Kia, Deanna, Claris, Matt, Jennie... come and look at the stars with me. Maybe we can see our moms and dads in one of them...if we use our hearts to remember them, maybe we can go to their world and be reunited with them..."  
  
The others sat down and looked at the stars...  
  
~~~(Rikku and her friends' point of view)  
  
By the time Rikku and Kairi went to the park, it was already night time. Stars glimmered and shined brightly. There, their friends, Davis, Ken, Kiayone, and Ginny, were already there.  
  
" Hey, guys. I heard that you're looking at the stars because you're trying to remember your kids. I thought about Risuke, so I decided to come." Rikku said.  
  
" Yeah, so...anything new?" fourteen year old Ginny Knights asked.  
  
" No, I just can't get Risuke's voice and image out of my head. Just seeing her like that, trying to reach out for us, it's just so... heartbreaking." Rikku said, the voice and image haunting her again.  
  
" Rikku, it's okay, everybody miss our own kids, hey, me included." fifteen year old Kiayone McCloud chirped, being the voice of reason.  
  
" I remember.....Risuke said that she would try to come back to us. Do you think that's possible?" Rikku asked.  
  
" Most likely not. The Door to the Light is sealed, remember?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken agreed. " If the door was sealed, then there's little or no hope that we'll ever see Risuke, Kia, or any of the other kids ever again."  
  
" There has to be a way to open the door again! We can't live like this if Risuke and the others were in grave danger!" Rikku yelled. " Besides, I worry too much...."  
  
The others sighed. There had to be a way to open the Door to the Light again so they can bring Risuke, Kia, and the other kids into their world.  
  
" Maybe the Door to the Light can be opened again..." Davis said after thinking. " If we find the door, we unlock it and get Risuke and the others from the other world!"  
  
" But...isn't that a little risky?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Don't forget about the Heartless, either. There was Heartless Shadows inside the door when I got a good glance inside." Kairi added.  
  
" And besides, the Door to the Light is sealed on the outside. We can't open it from the outside, but it can be opened from the inside using the Keyblade." Kiayone explained.  
  
" Then Risuke will open the Door to the Light with her Keyblade and get herself and the others here! She can do it! She risked everything for us, she'll do it again! She just has to find the door!" Rikku happily said.  
  
The others agreed and looked at the stars, hopeful. But they would have to wait a very long six years before the Door to the Light would open again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Risuke and her friends' point of view)  
  
" You know, Risuke, the Door to the Light can be opened again, but all we got to do is find the door and go to the world where our parents await us." Kia explained.  
  
" Really?!" Risuke exclaimed. " Well, let's find the door and get into the real world. Mama and Daddy would be so happy that I came back to them! Let's go!"  
  
" But... chances are slim to none that we will find the Door to the Light, but it doesn't hurt to try. Deanna, get our supplies. We're going to find that Door to the Light and go back to our parents, even if it means our lives!" Claris said.  
  
" Yeah, we'll go the distance! Yeah! Let's go!" Matt cheered.  
  
So it was settled. Risuke and her friends set their goal: to get to the Door to the Light, open it, and head into the real world, where their parents were waiting for them... but they would travel in the unknown world for six years before they would find the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~(Rikku's point of view)  
  
After everyone left for home, Rikku stared at the stars.  
  
" I'll be waiting for you to come back to me...my dear little Risuke...." she thought to herself, hopeful that she would see Risuke and everyone else once again, happy...  
  
****************  
  
^_^ That opens the door for the newest Digimon Hearts Saga, this time, centered around the more cooler dressed and very well armed Risuke and her friends as they find the Door to the Light and enter the Real World, where Rikku and her friends are, once again, battling against the Heartless, which have broken the seal again, only this time, the Real World is at stake! Can everyone recover in time before the whole world is consumed by the darkness? Well, you'll have to wait and find out! ^_^ Review please! 


End file.
